


A Modern Fairytale

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Tango Pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Sometimes life grants long-time wishes you weren't aware of.





	A Modern Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2019-02-05 09:18am to 09:21am & 2019-02-10 05:15pm to 05:04pm

Atobe Keigo had masturbated since he could remember.

At the beginning he could only come dry, of course. But, as his body matured and learned all new kinds of pleasures, Atobe too learned that some of those were not for him and others only good in moderation.

Given his social status he had definitely enough partners to choose from. Also, financially speaking, he was never in need to wait to try something out. Even toys he could get his hands on at a very young age. He was Atobe Keigo after all and no one would dare stop him. Not even his own father, who - after accidentally finding out early on - had simply provided fitting manuals on how to not do it.

Now, more than two decades later, Atobe had a life like everyone had expected except for one thing: He was still single. 

Despite the press pictures of him with different women as well as men being printed almost every day, he was alone - every night.

Even if he did sleep with someone, he always left right after the act. Something he hadn't done while still being in middle school and trying things out. 

But these days - he knew what he wanted. The problem was that he did not know how to get it. He had experimented enough years to know exactly what aroused him most and also to know how he wanted to come. None of his partners had even come close to any of his wishes. 

Unfortunately grown up men weren't able to come as intense as mere children trying it for the first few times but too young for their bodies to allow the 'proper way' or at least that's what the sparse medical papers let him to believe.

Atobe loved coming dry. It was the most intense way he had ever felt. But it was also so very hard to provide all by himself. He had trained for years. He was passable by now but it still did not completely feel like back then. 

He needed a partner. Someone who knew exactly how to bring a dry orgasm about and able to not let him interfere anywhere in the proceedings. Atobe had the tendency to stop halfway, either due to stamina or because his pride suddenly flared up asking what the hell he was doing.

His chance finally came during a boring social event one of his business partners hosted in the form of one of his former rivals: Sanada Genichirou.

Seeing the other man again after such a long time literally took Atobe's breath away.

Sanada had filled out nicely, now really resembling an emperor just by his stepping into the room. 

Every eye turned. Every single eye. 

Everyone who was not intimidated looked appreciatively at that perfect male specimen. But where the others obviously worshipped the view, Atobe Keigo got hard. Impossibly hard. 

Fortunately, right about then he was standing next to one of the higher tables and could hide his lower half with the table cloth. Or could have, if Sanada had not in that moment decided to actually join him there. If Atobe had been a lesser man, he would have fled.

"Atobe."

"Sanada."

A few moments of silence followed in which Atobe couldn't help but notice how well the suit-pants hugged Sanada's muscled ass, just like his tennis shorts always had.

"I see you're still not a man of many words."

"You normally speak enough for two."

"And you're still as unrefined as back then when it comes to conversation."

"No one asked you to converse with me."

"Social obligation for one. But you never gave much on those."

"No."

Another few minutes passed, the party around them back to normal with the host unwrapping one of the bigger gifts.

"This will take forever."

"Just like the last time."

"You're working for him?"

"Sometimes."

"I was wondering how you got invited, considering I've never seen you on one of these before."

"He loves to look as does the rest of his board."

Atobe did an almost good job on not choking on the sip of wine he'd just tasted. Sanada looked almost concerned before his face closed up again.

"You mean he just invited you to admire your backside?"

"Yes."

Thinking this over, Atobe smiled softly.

"Does that mean you can leave whenever you like and everyone will mind as much as if you stayed until the end?"

"Yes."

The accompanying sigh astounded Atobe for a second but then an idea made itself comfortable inside his head. Very comfortable.

"So, if I'm about to leave with you during the next few minutes, no one will actually ask questions except for maybe wishing either of us luck?"

Sanada looked at him before nodding.

"I believe so." 

Atobe's smile grew.

"How bad do you want to leave?" 

"Enough to follow that plan of yours."

"Did you come by car?"

"No."

"Then let me gallantly provide a ride and I let you escort me out without anyone being the wiser."

Looking around at what was in store for his person from the rest of the people at this particular party, all the salivating looks he was getting without any of them actually knowing him, Sanada turned and held up his hand for Atobe to take, making many people near them gasp. 

"Let's go."

Just like Atobe had imagined it to be. So rough and unrefined. Just like back then. Sanada really hadn't changed.

\--

Sleeping with someone who still knew you from your most fragile days was a very different experience. Especially when you took into account that officially Atobe Keigo and Sanada Genichirou had hated each other. But it also made an explosive connection.

Atobe had prided himself on experience but nothing would have been able to train him for this. The former emperor of Rikkai was pure fire in bed. The fierceness of their coupling had even threatened to break down the bed and probably would have if it hadn't been custom-made. 

The awakened fire had sizzled through Atobe's veins for seemingly hours while Sanada made him come and come again before giving Atobe what he really wanted. Sanada made him come dry. Several times. It hurt like nothing Keigo had ever felt before but it also felt so bloody good. The thrusts into his ass so desperate towards the end that his cock lost at least one layer due to all the rubbing of those exquisitely harsh fingers. 

When Atobe came to the sun was already up and he was lying in the crook of a well-muscled arm. Snuggling deeper, Atobe couldn't help but hiss softly when his own hand checked the condition of his cock. 

Catching Atobe's hand in his own, Sanada prevented further inquiry but Atobe didn't mind too much. Sanada had the faintest of smiles on his lips which in turn made Atobe smile and the still fuzzy feelings flare up once again. 

Sanada Genichirou would not be leaving too soon today, nor ever if Atobe had any say in this.


End file.
